Episode 01 - Beginning of a New Era
is the first episode of the new series. It will be aired on 27 April 2017. The opening song of this episode is NEW HORIZON and the ending is LONG TIME AGO 21ST CENTURY, meanwhile the Featured Songs Let's Aikatsu! and Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari will be used as inserts. *Previous Episodes = NONE *Next Episodes = Episode 02 - The Journey from Mount Fuji Plot Erika Yamamura is a first-year middle school student who helps out at her mother's ramen shop. After an incident occurs she goes with best friends Anna and Minori and twin sister Hotaru to watch an idol performance and leaves with a strong impression that causes her to start considering her future dream. Summary A young girl takes an order from a customer inside of a shop known as Shizuoka Ramen. She reveals herself to be Erika Yamamura, a first-year middle school student. As they finish the man's ramen they express how great it came out, then Erika points out that they have more customers. As she works, Erika begins a narrative. She says through it that while she was working with her mother, she never would have imagined that she could of became an idol. She returns to Shizuoka Ramen later in the day and everyone starts to clean up. Her mother suddenly tells her that she should do something for herself, rather then spend all of her time helping at the shop. But Erika doesn't understand until Maria explains how it was her dream to one day run a Ramen Shop. This is not Erika's own dream, so she should go out to find it. Erika claims that she wants to do this though, and how she hopes to one day run the shop with her mother, then she leaves to check on her twin sister and little brother; whom she finds acting rather suspiciously. Erika makes an attempt to get a better look and surprises Hotaru and Ryouta. They ask her why she isn't working, but as she tries to get a better look Ryouta accidentally knocks over the glass of juice he had sitting nearby, causing it to spill all over the pictures on his desk. Hotaru begins to panic and try to dry them off as Erika grabs napkins and tries to help, which allows her to get a better look to find out that the images are all of the Top Idol Unit, Luminas. Erika asks Ryouta if he likes Luminas, but he dodges this by complaining over how ruined pictures instead. A surprised Erika comments on his interest in idols then, when Ryouta points out though that Luminas is just not any old idol unit, but they are in fact the greatest idol unit in the country. He was really hoping to get to go to their show coming up, but the tickets have already sold out. Feeling remorseful over ruining his pictures, Erika begins to think about things for a moment. She is suddenly inspired and she realizes that she may have someone she can ask about this, her best friends and idol fanatics, Minori Gokouchi and Anna Kawasaka. The following day at school, Erika turns to Minori and asks her about getting some tickets for the upcoming performance. Minori is surprised since Erika has never shown an interest in idols before, but she agrees to try to help her out anyway. They meet with Ryouta a bit later, where Erika introduces him and Hotaru to Minori; who gives him a bag full of some Luminas items that she doesn't mind giving to him to make up for what Erika did the day before. Ryouta becomes estatic and after Ichigo brings up the live performance she begins to wonder why he can't just watch it on television, only to be met with refusal by both Minori and Ryouta. Who tell her that an idol performance is way better seen in person. However, the concept goes right past Erika and she isn't able to realize how big of a deal this is for the both of them, since she has never paid idols much attention. It is then Minori expresses concern over how hard it may be to obtain tickets for Luminas, because it has been difficult lately. But she managed to get them anyway, then goes into a long complicated listing explaining her connections used to get them; only to be cut off by Erika. Later on that evening in bed, Ryouta discusses with Erika how excited he is. She agrees that she is also excited, but warns him that it is very important that they get some sleep. Ryouta confesses that he is worried that he won't wake up in time for the performance, although Erika is able to calm him down enough to help him sleep. In this time however, Erika starts to wonder why idols are even so popular, and what makes them this way until she ends up drifting off to sleep. When morning arrives the trio head to the concert. They enter the performance area and are given the antenna devices that audience members use. Minori explains how these pieces work and they look to see how full the stadium is. All with people to see Luminas, who soon appears as their wonderful idol aura fills the crowd with excitement. They then begin their stage performance, singing and dancing to a rhythmic upbeat song. As the performance goes on, Ryouta, Anna and Minori cheer with the rest of the audience members while Erika simply stands and listens with amazement. Later at home, Ryouta shares everything with their mother as Erika sits on the couch with feelings of disconcent. Seemingly in a daze she excuses herself and heads up to their bedroom, where she starts to think about the excitement she felt watching Luminas. She had never seen anything like it before, and feels she is too excited to even sleep much. Come morning, Ringo arrives with her grocery goods and sees Erika and Ryouta watching a playback performance of Luminas from yesterday. Erika goes to help with her mother's groceries and claims she would have gone shopping with her if she asked, then goes right back to watching the performance as Ryouta voices how happy he was when Erika came with him. Minori suddenly bursts into the Yamamura home and tells Erika and Hotaru the same thing before handing them a guide book involving a school. Ryouta noticed the book is about Neon Sky School and Erika is quick to question it. Minori explains to them that Neon Sky is a sister to Starlight School and is Chūbu's number one idol school and how all of the students who attend it are active idols. They have lessons every day using the Aikatsu System; which is a series of USB flashdrives and the key to any performance. All idols in the world uses the Aikatsu Coord Drives and they can choose how to look on stage. Students partake in "idol activities", and she stops for a moment to explain how "Aikatsu" is formed with it. Before they resume, Ryouta mentions how Luminas attends this very school, then they look at an image of her in the uniform. Later on in her bedroom, Erika resumes thought over idoling and attending this new school. While she thinks it would be a lot of fun to become an idol, just like Luminas, she recalls her desire to one day run the Ramen Shop alongside her mother. But Maria comes by the room and tells Erika that she should do what she wants and feels may be the best. The next day, Minori and Erika goes to perform "special training" for the entrance exam. They practice their performance and get plenty of exercise. While it is a little difficult, Erika expresses joy in having finally gained a dream to call her own, but she is still hesitant as she doesn't know if she can do this or not. Eventually the Entrance Exam comes along. Minori and Erika stand in a long line of applicants for the exam and while there, Minori happens to mention how difficult she heard the exam is, and in hopes of keeping them focused Erika tries to boost their spirits. As the girls go through the door, Erika uses the narrative to explain the procedures in the entrance exam to the audience, such as test taking and having an interview. Soon they realize how well everyone has been doing so far makes Erika pretty nervous. Minori keeps her encouraged by saying that she was meant to become an idol, then informs her that it is time for the audition and tells her to do her best. Erika and Minori step through a set of doors and into a large, empty room. She finds nothing more then a table with some USB flash drives on it and a voice announces that this is part of the exam. She is instructed to choose two flash drives from the table, and once Erika chooses she heads to the door in the middle of the room and walks up to the booth on the other side of the hallway. The same goes for Minori. She puts two of her flash drives into the machine and it lights up and opens a door. Before she steps inside though, Erika gives herself a last second of encouragement. After reappearing, Erika and Minori perform while singing to an energetic song. At the conclusion of her performance, Akari of Luminas, who is among the judges, notes that she was amazed to see how fast Erika and Minori were able to perform a Special Appeal during the entrance exam. As many new applicants aren't able to do them right away, if at all. With that, Erika and Minori turn their attention to the announcement screen and look to see that only ten girls have been accepted. They are very delighted to find out that they are two of the ten, but unknown to them a student is behind a corner observing them. The mysterious girl comments that while the girls passed together, they only have a short time to remain friends before they walk away from their mother. Character Appearance *Erika Yamamura *Maria Yamamura *Ryouta Yamamura *Hotaru Yamamura *Minori Gokouchi *Anna Kawasaka *Akari Ōzora *Yū Hattori *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjō *Juri Kurebayashi *Rin Kurosawa *Madoka Amahane Major events *Erika and Minori are idols. **Akari discovers a potential rival. Trivia *This is the pilot episode of the series. *The author used NEW HORIZON and LONG TIME AGO 21ST CENTURY as the first season's opening and ending. *Erika and Minori make their first debut together. *The end of the episode features the return of the Stage Diary segment. This time, with the Coord Drives instead of Cards. Category:Genesis Aikatsu! Category:Genesis Aikatsu! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fan Series episodes Category:User:Reignannehatol